A College Adventure
by TwilightLuvxoxo
Summary: Bella Swan moves to California for her sophomore year in college with her best friend Alice. She gets drunk and fools around with player Edward Masen. He's shocked by her sober personality, which thinks he's a jerk. What will happen? Longer summary inside
1. Moving

**Hola Amigos! ha ha, yeah that's two of like, the ten words I know in Spanish. But I'll know more next year! Okay, so here's a longer summary of A College Adventure. Bella Swan says goodbye to her home in the small town of Forks. There, she goes to college in Florida, and things don't go too well. Bella is a very intellectual, funny, down to earth girl, but she struggled with friends, boys, and drinking too much sometimes. She decides to transfer to California for her sophomore year in college, and this time, she's going under protection of her best friend, Alice. She has a little stumble with drinking in the first night, and gets a little cozy with the school's athlete/player, Edward Masen. Okay, I'm rambling now a bit. I got this idea after reading a few stories when Bella goes to college, so I decided to make one of my own! Enjooooooyyyyy!!! :D**

Chapter 1-Moving

"Okay, Bella, ready to go?" My overly-happy, talkative, feisty, shopping-crazed best friend Alice said.

"Uh...yeah, I think I've got everything." Alice shook her head.

"Seriously, Bella? Only two bags? All full of the things you own in this world all are packed into TWO suitcases?"

"Yeah, kinda," I said. "Unlike you, Alice, I don't have _six _suitcases."

"Hey, you _know _I love clothes!"

"Yes, you've made that extremelyclear," I said teasingly and she lightly punched me on the arm. Then got serious.

"Speaking of which, we are sooooo going to Rodeo Drive to get you some more clothes. You have like, none."

"Alice, as you know, shopping isn't really my thing. I'm not good at it, and with you it's just plain insane."

"It doesn't matter what you have to say, Bella, because _I'm _going to make you look fabulous and fresh for this wonderful new beginning of college at the good ole 'state of the sun'!" She stated dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

And with that, we hopped into Alice's porsche and sped away towards the campus. The wind was blowing in my hair, and mine and Alice's favorite band played on the radio. Alice and I caught up on the last couple months. I learned she got a boyfriend named Jasper at the end of her freshman year, and they've been going steady ever since. It was pretty relaxing, except for the whistles we got from lame low-life, perverted boys who drove past us, which made me blush. I had a few times where I had my moments, but really, I wasn't like that-someone who played the field a bit too harshly, and never even thought twice about the guy they just saw a couple minutes ago, but instead moving onto the next stupid number.

We pulled up to the campus, and it was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of Florida, but slightly different. There was lovely green trees everywhere, polished brick buildings spread out along the campus. All in all it just seemed like a relaxed place, but then there was a lot of people too, goofing around with their group of friends, which deffinatly made it look more like a real college. Jocks were throwing footballs or kicking soccer balls or bouncing basketballs, the more studious group had their books open studying, girly-girls were checking their makeup and giggling while sipping their frappichinos.

Alice and I checked in and headed up to our dorm room, room 317. Alice's parent's had a lot of money, so we got to have one of the larger dorms. It was great. There was a living room with the flat screen and leather couches that Alice had shipped, a mini kitchen for quick meals, a small patio, a view of the campus, and a separate room as mine and Alice's bedroom with a bathroom for two. I was so excited. Alice and I got settled in, and we decided to go out for a moving in celebration. Alice invited Jasper, who I was excited to meet, Emmett, who was Alice's older brother, and like a brother to me, and Rosalie, who Alice said was Emmett's girlfriend. I was anxious to meet Jasper and Rosalie.

Alice dressed me up in a midnight blue silk party dress. It fell a few inches above my knee and had short sleeves. It was fitted, and a bit sexy for my usual taste, but by the end, I thought I looked pretty decent. Obviously, I was nothing compared to Alice, who was perfects petite and attractive with her short, spiky black hair. Alice decided to keep my makeup natural and curl my chestnut brown locks. Alice wore a dark green party dress, which looked great on her.

We arrived at the club, and Alice pointed to a table with the familiar muscular Emmett who I was happy to see as another friendly face, another less muscular but still very fit guy with long-ish blonde hair who I assumed was Jasper, and a stunningly beautiful blonde who deffinatly downed my self-esteem a chunk.

We made our way over to the table. I gave Emmett a big hug and sat down between him and Alice. Alice introduced me to the other two.

"Bella, this is Jasper," she said lovingly. He had his arm around her protectively, and I couldn't help but smile at his affection for her. You didn't see that often. Alice was lucky.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said kindly.

"And this is Rosalie," Alice continued, motioning to the gorgeous blonde next to Emmett.

"Hi, Bella, Alice has told me so much about you. It's nice to meet you." Rosalie sounded very nice.

"And of course you know me, little sis, or did you forget?" Emmett said in his playful way. We think of each other as brother and sister. I knew Alice and Emmett Cullen since I was little.

"Yeah, doesn't ring a bell," I said, and he laughed and I smiled at him. It was so great to see familiar faces and make new friends. I didn't completely have that at my old school. Well, I had Jessica, but she wasn't very trustworthy, and ended up hanging out with another group of slutty girls after about a month. "It's so great to meet you all."

"Omigod, this is gonna be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Totally, let's get round of drinks!" Boomed Emmett.

"Only one drink," Alice said, and I was grateful. After my previous experiences with alcohol, Alice knew I needed to watch myself.

We got some margaritas and cheered to a new year of college, but before I knew it, they just kept on coming.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I need reviews and thoughts and any other random junk you wanna throw in! Your reviews are what keeps my writing, so REVIEW!!!**


	2. Accident

**Okay, on to chapter two! I can't thank the reviewers yet because I'm writing this in the same day that I wrote the first chapter, so I haven't seen the reviews yet. As the story continues (if it does, depending on the reviews. Hint-REVIEW!!!), then I will start to thank people. Right now, thank's to everyone who's reading this!!! Oh, Btw, if I find outfits similar to the outfits I describe in my stories I will totally post them on my profile, which really does suck, but w/e. Okay, now read!**

Chapter Two-Accident

No one really knew how many drinks we had. Right now, I couldn't feel ashamed of myself for being so irresponsible, or think about the horrible hangover I knew I would get tomorrow morning, or about anything else, for that matter. All I could think about was that I was having so much fun! Alice, Rosalie and I were dancing like crazy, swinging our hips sexily while Jasper and Emmett hooted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalie shouted and jumped on Emmett's lap and they began making out. They even fell on the floor. I started cracking up, though normally it really wouldn't have been _that _funny. Alice was by my side and we were rolling on the floor laughing, too. Alice got a mock-determined look on her face and walked over to Jasper, grabbed his shirt while he grabbed her waist, and they started making out, also. I cheered and hooted, then realized I was alone.

I decided to make my way over to the center of the dance floor, and started dancing with my hands in the air. I started grinding on a lot of the other guys there, throwing my head back, screaming and laughing.

I walked over to the bar, sat down, and ordered another drink. I chugged it, and scanned the room for my friends. While I was doing so, I looked to my side and saw a gorgeous bronze haired guy with piercing green eyes. He was looking at me intently, a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," He stated, and I noticed how luring his voice was. I smiled, too, and placed my hand on his arm.

"Well, hi," I said, giggly. He seemed to be satisfied with the way I was acting, though I couldn't really understand why. But I didn't think about that, now.

"What do you say we go somewhere more...private?" He questioned, his breathtaking, crooked smile dancing on his lips.

I looked around the room for a more private area, and saw a hallway in the corner. "Come on," I said, tugging at his arm and nodding my head in the direction of the hallway.

"Perfect," he said, and followed me as I pulled on his hand, laughing.

We went into the hallway, where there was two other couples kissing against the wall. I put my back against the wall, likewise, and the gorgeous god put his hands on the side of my face.

"Well, well, look at you," I said appraisingly. "Stud," I added and giggled.

He chuckled, and started to lean in closer, his body trapping me to the wall. I leaned in too, and soon enough our lips were touching, and moving in a wild, but steady movement. I threw my hands around his neck and intertwined our legs together, not breaking our lips apart. He leaned back, and I frowned.

"Your very beautiful," He said. I laughed for the umpteenth time that night.

"You're not too bad, yourself," I said flirtatiously and leaned in. Once again, we had our bodies pressed together, our lips parting. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I did the same. He placed his arms under my butt, and boosted me up so he was holding me while my legs were wrapped around his waste, my hands knotting in his flawless hair. i felt the edges of his lips twist up into a slight smile, and he pulled me into a room, laying me down on a couch. We continued to make out for the next couple minutes. He stripped me of my clothing so I was down to my lace strapless bra and matching underwear.

We broke apart after what seemed like hours. I placed my hands on his shoulders, we were standing up once more. I looked into his striking green eyes. He began dragging his hands around my waste, touching me everywhere.

"You," He said, eyeing me up and down, "are a lot of fun." His cool breath was blowing in my face. I practically melted with pleasure.

"And you," I responded, "are practically irresistible."

"Oh, am I?" He said, his cocky, lopsided smile once again on his face.

"You are," I stated, and his expression was pleasured.

He locked his lips to mine again. Before I knew it, I was back with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. We were all giggling and laughing loudly as we walked back to our dorms. Emmett and Jasper went their separate ways toward the boys' dorms laughing and mock-punching each other in the arm. Rosalie, Alice and I skipped back, dancing across the streets in the warm air, twirling around, making us dizzy. Soon, in what seemed like ages since we kept slipping and falling down, Alice and I made it back to our dorm, where we flopped on the bed.

I was insanely tired, now, and drifting off to sleep. I was barely aware of my little affair with the totally hot greed god whose name I didn't even know, but I didn't care. All I could think about was how much fun I had. I could hear Alice's steady, even breaths as she fell asleep, and my eyelids drooped down, too, amazingly heavy. It was funny how quick you could get tired from alcohol, since we were just partying away. I gave into my weighted eyelids, and fell asleep soundly.

**Woah! Insane chapter for Miss Bella Swan. Not like the Bella Swan we all know and love from Stephanie Meyers' Twilight Books. I'm sure we all know who our handsome greek god is, but just like Bella, his personality is a bit different. Okay, WAY different, little player. Just to tell ya, he's deffinatly not drunk. Like I said, player. Omigod I can't wait to finish this! It's so much fun! I practically already know exactly what I wanna do! Just Review, K? **

**Ciao, Love Ya, Adios!!!**

**Jess 3**


	3. DifferentEPOV

**God, I am updating FAST! This will be my third chapter in like, two days. Anyways, I REALLY hope you guys are liking the story! But I really need your reviews on what you thought and what I should change. Are the stories too short? More detail? More dialogue? I need somethin' here people! Well, I love the story, and I know people will be wanting pics or wat evs posted. I haven't really looked yet-sorry sorry sorry! But I will, I totally will. God, now I'm rambling again. Okay, this is EDWARD'S point of view on the last chapter "Accident" but I'm calling it something different. I'm not sure you guy's will be too happy with this Edward, but keep reading and find out what's gonna happen! Here we goooooo!**

Chapter 3 EPOV- Different

I walked into the club, looking around for my next...prey. I saw a lot of unnatural blonde's, but they were so common around here, all these girls trying to look so good making themselves up over to extreme with too much makeup, too much coloring, too much EVERYTHING! I saw one blonde, with a GREAT body. She was curvy, a pretty face, and a great chest and butt. Smokin'. I think I might have hooked up with her before...I couln't totally remember. But hey, I've hooked up with practically every hot girl on campus that caught my interest-and that didn't have a boyfriend...sometimes. There was always the occasional girl who just couldn't resist my impeccable charm and would sneak off with me when I flashed them my billion dollar smile.

I walked over to the blonde and tapped on her shoulder. She was dancing with her group of friends, a typical girl. I didn't care though, she was hot!

"Excuse me, but would you care to join me over there, hot-stuff?" I breathed on her neck, as I pointed to a corner with couches.

"Ooo, of course, babe," She said, typical again. I'd flirt, they flirted back, mesmerized by me, and always hoping to get some action, like me.

We made our for a couple minutes, and I later made my way over to the bar, in need of a drink after saying goodbye to...well, I didn't know her name. But I did know she was fun, but like a lot of the other girls around here, submitting to my desires and pleasures. I saw down, and ordered a beer. I started drinking it and gazing around the room for someone else. All of a sudden, my eyes landed on a brunette with chocolate brown eyes wearing a dark blue gown that fitted perfectly on her. I could tell by her loud cheering and uncontrollable dancing that she was down-right drunk. But I've done that before, deffinatly.

I saw her friends leave, one was short with spiky black hair and very bubbly. She was hot, but didn't look like the kind of girl I'd fool around with. Plus, she started makin gout with her boyfriend, who seemed good-looking. She was drunk, too, but seemed like another one of those girl's who wouldn't betray a commitment. Ha! Why do people even bother commitments? All it ends up in is heartbreak. The brunette's other friend was Rosalie, of course I recognized her. Emmett, her boyfriend, was my roommate. Rosalie was of course, freakin hot, but she wasn't my type either. She had a large temper, and didn't like fooling around with random guys. Her and Emmett were inseparable, adding to that.

The brunette walked over to the bar, a couple seats down from me. She was gorgeous. I got a closer look at her, and saw that she wasn't like all the other girls who I was attracted to-using too much to make themselves look good. She seemed to be completely beautiful in a natural, innocent way. I smiled to myself, from the way I saw her dancing she didn't seem _that _innocent. I decided to push my luck with this one. She looked over at me, and for a second I thought I saw shock cross her face, and I smiled.

"Well hello there, beautiful," I said, charm dripping in my voice. She placed her hand on my arm.

"Well, hi," she said, and giggled. Her laugh was musical, but she was beyond wasted. Perfect...

"What do you say we go somewhere more...private?" I asked, my lips pulling up into a lopsided smile.

She searched the room and took my hand, leading me to a hallway. "Come on," she whispered.

I saw the hallway, only with a few people.

"Perfect," I said, and she laughed again.

I pulled her against the wall, putting both my hands on the sides of her head, pressing my muscled body against her. She looked me up and down.

"Well, well, look at you. Stud," She laughed.

I leaned in, and she leaned towards me, with wild desire. Our lips crushed together. Her's were soft, and our lips parted against each other. We kept inching closer, so close it seemed nearly impossible to move in further. I pulled away to look at her.

"You're very beautiful," I said, trying to charm her to go further with me. She giggled.

"You're not too bad yourself," She said, looking me up and down again before leaning in. I took that as my que to go further. I slipped my hands under her butt and hoisted her up so that i was holding her. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waste and put her arms around my neck, kissing me wildly. Our tongues were interlocking as our lips parted. I pushed her into a room that I've taken girls before. It was a small living room with a couch. I laid the girl on the couch underneath me, and while we were making out, I began taking off her clothes. I left her in just her satin lace bra and underwear. It looked amazing on her, I saw. She was amazingly hot! I had to stop at her underwear, though I would have gladly gone further. I suspected that some sense in her mind (no matter how small, she was so drunk!) told her not to.

We stood up after what seemed like a long time, and she pulled away, placing her hands on my shoulders. She looked into my piercing green eyes while I looked into her chocolate brown ones. I placed my hands on her waste, and began rubbing her waste and her back. I looked her perfect body up and down.

"You," I said appreciativly, "are a _lot _of fun." My amazing charm worked, dazzling her as so many would say. She seemed dazed, then recollected herself.

"And you," She replied, copying me seductively, "are practically irresistible."

"Oh am I," I said, smiling sideways. Of course I was, I was told that so many times.

"You are," She said convincingly.

We then kissed, our bodies pressed together so tight. I would have liked this to be done with her clothes _off, _but it was still incredibly pleasurable. It seemed like hours before we broke apart, gasping. I was later walking out the door, another success. I'd hooked up with almost every girl on campus, and plan on doing so for a while. Why be in a commitment? It didn't make sense to me. You just end up getting hurt. But there was something about this girl, that made her stand out above all my other hookups. She wasn't like those other girls, not at all. I needed to find out more about her. I didn't know why, but I wanted to repeat this night, over and over again. I'd gotten so much farther on other times. Why would I want to repeat _this _night?

As I walked home, I concluded something. **Because,** I told myself, **she's ****different****.**

**Yayyyy!!! So what didga think? Good? Awesome? Bad? Needs to rot in hell? I need to know people! Are you satisfied or is it boring! REEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!**

**Love ya! Ciao till next time!**

**-Jess**


	4. Regret BPOV It will alternate!

**Okay, there's not really much to say, except that I'm sorry I haven't like, posted pictures or anything. There's really only two outfits so far, and I just never really had the time to find them. So as for now just get a picture in you're mind. On to Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4-Regret

I woke up to a terrible pain in my head, and across the room on the other bed I heard a hurt moan coming from Alice. I guess she felt it too...

Ugh. My stomach felt nauseous along with the throbbing in my head. What happened last night? The last thing I clearly remembered was getting a round of shots, though I didn't know what round. Oh no. Crap. I thought I wasn't going to do that! What else did I remember? I had a vague image of Rosalie, Alice and I dancing, not very mature-like. Wow, that must have gotten a few looks. Then I remembered going to the bar, and seeing a really cute guy. After that, I couldn't exactly remember.

I saw a few image's in my head, like a slideshow, of him and me against the wall, kissing each other. Next, I was propped up on top of him, he supporting my weight with his hands on my butt. Then, I remember him leading me into a room, my clothes were off, and I was in my bra and underwear.

Oh. My. God. No i didn't! I could not have! Did I? Could I have gone that far, even if I was wasted. I was deffinatly, totally wasted, and now experiencing a hangover. That was obvious. But did I really go far enough to sleep with someone who I didn't even know, even drunk? In the back of my mind, I doubted that. But I still wasn't sure.

All of a sudden, I felt my stomach lurch. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, where I puked. Then I puked again. Ugh, I felt terrible! This is what I get for disobeying my own rules! I heard Alice get up, too, and run to the bathroom in the main room.

After about an hour, I was dressed and sitting at our bar area, in front of our kitchen, slowly drinking water. Alice said she didn't feel like making me over, and that I better do a really good job at it myself. It was weird, I wasn't used to seeing Alice this...calm or mellow. Or sick. Well, that's our punishment.

I made myself look at presentable as I could for my first class at ten. I looked in the mirror, to check. My hair was in a high ponytail, hopeless as it was. It didn't look that bad, but very clean and fresh looking-that's what I needed. My makeup had the same description. I made it natural, darkening the eyes a little, and putting on pale-pink lipgloss. Not bad, Alice would have done better, obviously, but not bad for me. I decided to go with a navy blue sweater over a grey-white tank top. Normally I would have just picked out a t-shirt, but that would have made me look worse. I needed to look good. After that, I threw on some jeans, and my white converse sneakers.

Alice's class didn't start till eleven, so I shuffled out of our dorm with my bag full of my laptop, writing utensils, and a bunch of other junk.

I was still really nervous and embarrassed about my little affair, which I did not even know exactly what happened, with the extremely attractive, bronze haired guy. My last glimpse of him had been a bit foggy, and I barely could make out details and what not, but I saw he had bronze, tousled hair, amazing green eyes, and a cocky grin. Obviously he was beautiful, but had he been drunk, too? Was he really a mature, smart gentleman? Or some player hoping to get it on? Did I? Ugh! this was so frustrating, not knowing what happened. I felt like I needed to maybe confront him about it, but I was scared...

As I thought about this on my way to class, I didn't notice when I actually saw him coming over to me, only about ten yards away. Shit. I kept walking straight ahead, trying to keep my voice composed. He truly was gorgeous. But of all people, why would he want to hook up with me? I wasn't some blonde hottie who got drunk almost every night to hook up with guys. I've seen that, and there was always a few. Maybe they were all taken...

"Excuse me, but I do believe we've met before," I heard a charming, velvet voice say in my ear, directly behind me. I spun around. I was pretty sure that it was the same guy who I "talked" to last night, but I decided to play it dumb, just in case it wasn't. That would be EXTRMELY embarrassing. Plus, if I did call him out, he could have been in the same state as me-just drunk, wasted.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" I asked. That was actually true. Who was he? I didn't know his name or anything about him.

He laughed. "You don't remember me? From last night? Surely you must, it was very...heated." Crap.

"Uh, look, last night I was in a bad position, okay? I'm not like that, and I was just drunk. It was a mistake." I was flustered, this was totally embarrassing!

"Ah, yes, I thought so," he said, that cocky grin I vaguely remembered playing on his lips. "I just came over here to see if you were interested in round two." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Oh god. So we WAS a player! I would have understood if he said he had been drunk, too, but he obviously wasn't. He has just taken advantage of me when I was in a bad state, and I was NOT okay with that at all.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I want to be getting all close with some obnoxious, disgusting player who thinks he can get whatever he wants with looks and false charm. Especially someone who purposefully took advantage of me!" My blood pressure was rising now.

The look on his face was shocked, but still attractive. No Bella, don't think like that. "If I'm correct you already did." I opened my mouth to protest, but he talked first, his tone now slightly amused, and cocky. "But that's okay, a challenge just makes me want something even more."

"Why can't you just go chase after some trashy hooker who will actually be happy to do...whatever you do...with you?" I asked. Wouldn't he just prefer that? There was nothing special about me. "And I hope you enjoy your first dose of sad disappointment, because I will not be speaking to you, even." I turned to go, but I still had one question.

"Uh," I said, my confidents now being replaced by fresh embarrassment. "We didn't like...you know...go too far did we?" I looked away, I couldn't look into his amused, confident eyes.

"No," He stated, now a grimace on his face. "It seemed when I attempted to some conscious part of your mind stopped me. You have a hot body though, I certainly did see, and feel, a lot of it. I froze, my face heating. He smiled.

"I have to go," I said, now extremely relieved, but very embarrassed. Happily, we stopped at my underwear, but that's still horrible! How could I have gone so low?! I didn't even know his name. Then, I felt a strong hand touch my arm.

"I'm Edward Masen, by the way. And I didn't catch your name?" His eyes were now looking at my body. Disgusted and embarrassed, I turned away.

"Bella Swan," I snapped over my shoulder, acid dripping in my voice.

**Okay, soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I just got so caught up in like, school and sports and friends and all that. Weekends I'll have more updates, probably, depending on plans, but it'll go by slower during the week. I'm trying the best I can, though. Please review! I need to know how well you guys like or hate my story! I know it's different, but that's what fan fiction's about right? Taking something and changing it into your own? Okay, rambling again. Just review, please!!!!**


	5. Rejection and Shock

**Heyyy! I'm not quite sure how long it's been since I updated, but if it's been a while-So sorry!!! Anyways, so all of you know the story will mainly be a switch off between Bella's point of view and Edward's point of view-unless I need to stay in one person's point of view for some important reason for an extra chapter, but that's probably not gonna happen. God I'm always rambling! On with chapter 5, which is Edward's point of view of his and Bella's second meet-up. **

Chapter 5-Rejection and Shock

I woke up feeling...strange. My loser roommate Eric was already out of the room, the little nerd. I recalled last night's events in my head. The girl was so incredibly...real, it seemed. Though I could tell she was wasted when all of this happened. But still, she just seemed more real than all of those other girl's I've hooked up with. I wanted to do that with her again, but go farther than we did last night. Much farther. She was hot, and my charm seemed to capture her so easily.

But I wondered how she'd react to me when she wasn't drinking. Probably the same-all girls did. As she and everyone else said, I was irresistable. I smiled to myself as I went over each part of last night. I'd talked her into playing with me, and she led me to a hallway, seeming eager. I kissed her against the wall, and her lips were soft. When I hoisted her up onto me, placing my hands on her butt, I noticed her butt was just another one of her great body points.

She reacted as all of the girls did, begging for more with her body, leaning into me. I remembered stripping her of her clothes, then attempting to undo her bra strap when her hands stopped me, but we kept making out. Her body was under mine, and her curves seemed to be placed in the perfect spots. Sure, maybe I'd seen more...my type of girls-the blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, blue eyes, bathing suit model. But I'd just seen _too many_ of them. I couldn't even count, I'd probably lost track. Plus, I'd scored it with those girls, and not this one. But she was just so different from them all, that I felt a stronger attraction to her.

When she'd stopped me, I guessed that she wasn't the type of girl to go that far in real life either, if you don't when your drunk, then of course you don't when your sober. I could see her being a sophisticated person. Smart, focused. But also that amazing image in my head of her dancing, wearing a clingy dress flattering her figure so well, her hair messy, but seeming to be in the right place, too. She seemed to fit both types.

I pushed her out of my head as I slowly pulled on a a pair of old jeans and a white button down shirt. Cool but casual. Charming and attractive. Women always loved the way I dressed, but probably more of what I do to them, and I'd have to agree with the same thing about them. Since my father was rich, he shipped a ton of great stuff to me. Like my flat screen TV, my wardrobe, my laptop, and money, of course.

I stalked out of my dorm and out onto the campus. It was a great campus, nice and sunny. As I was walking, a girl I remembered from a couple nights ago pranced up to me. She was tall, had un-natural platinum blonde hair, and was hot, but she looked a bit overdone. With all of her makeup, she could have been wearing a mask. But, she had a nice figure and was cute, which was why we hooked up. I ended up sleeping with her the first night...

"Eddie! Hi!" Her tone of voice was nasally and unpleasant, and I hated that nickname girls gave me. I recognized her voice kind of, it was the same false-seductive voice that had talked to me _so _much that night. It was Lauren. Ugh.

"Hey, Lauren," I said, and in that moment, I spotted someone who looked slightly familiar across the lawn. She was wearing a navy blue sweater, jeans, and converse. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail, and against the sun you could see a bit of red tint in it. I'd never seen her around before. She was definatly someone I'd hook up with. Then, as she rounded a small turn on the sidewalk, I caught a glimpse of her face. It was her.

She seemed to be deep in thought, not totally aware of her surroundings. I smiled slightly and walked up to her.

"Excuse me," I purred in her ear, charm dripping in every word, "but I do believe we've met before." She looked at me, then seemed to quickly think something over in about half a second before replying, a sort of shocked, dumb look on her face.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" She asked me. Ah, the drunkenness was confirmed. She seemed just as the one side of thought of her to be, but also not exactly. She looked like one of those well-raised girls-cautious, courteous, smart, but also the type who got embarrassed easily. I knew that for sure, her cheeks were a bright red, and it looked pretty hot on her.

I chuckled. "You don't remember me? From last night? Surely you must," I decided to play it up a bit. "It was very...heated." I grinned. Her eyes went wide, and she fumbled over her words.

"Uh, look, last night I was in a bad position, okay? I'm not like that, and I was just drunk. It was a mistake," Her cheeks were burning now, and she was looking anywhere but at me. I kept smiling, charming. This girl seemed so easy.

"Ah, yes, I thought so," I mused, "I just came over here to see if you were interested in round two." I wiggled my eyebrows for extra effect, and looked at her with my best charm. Round two...that would be fun. I watched her as her face displayed a variety of emotions-embarrassment, shock, worry, and finally, anger.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I want to be getting all close with some obnoxious, disgusting player who thinks he can get whatever he wants with looks and false charm. Especially someone who purposefully took advantage of me!" She looked extremely angry, now. But not scary. She'd never be scary, she looked to innocent.

This shocked me. I wasn't expecting that. I'd never been rejected like that before. Definatly different. "If I'm correct, you already did," I stated, amused by the look on her face. She opened her mouth to object, but I shushed her, speaking first. "But that's okay," I said, a cocky, playfully determined look on my face, "a challenge just makes me want something even more."

"Why can't you just go chase after some trashy hooker who will actually be happy to do...whatever you do...with you?" She asked, a small trace of confusion on her face. She didn't seem to see herself clearly. Then, her expression turned to that innocent anger again, her jaw clenched. "And I hope you enjoy your first dose of sad disappointment, because I will not be speaking to you, even."

She left to go, but whirled around once more. "Uh," She said, her cheeks flushing scarlet...again, "We didn't like...you know...go too far did we?" Ha. I wish. She looked away from me.

"No," I said, disappointed, "It seemed when I attempted to some conscious part of your mind stopped me. You have a hot body though, I certainly did see, and feel, a lot of it." That oughta get her. She looked relieved, but the blush never left her face.

"I have to go." She turned to go, but then, I realized I didn't even know her name. I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm Edward Masen, by the way. And I didn't catch your name?" I said, still attempting to charm her, my eyes now roaming her body once more. Yeah, she so did not see herself clearly. She noticed, and turned away, a look of disgust on her face.

"Bella Swan," She snapped over her shoulder. Bella...interesting. Very interesting.

**Hmm, Edward is like...idk. Part of me wants to still hate him and stuff because of his perverted little mind, but then I still love him. I love cocky guys, but not players. See my troubles? Lolz, review-PLEASE. Reviews are the best, because they make me want to write more. I'm not kidding, I seriously lose interest if I don't have support. And when I do, I wanna write again so badly! So, get the message? GREAT!**


	6. Confusion

**So so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I always mean to, but then I never have time! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for all of your reviews, though I only have twenty, which upsets me. I don't know if my story just isn't good enough or not enough people are finding it. But I want that number raised! **

Chapter 6-Confusion

I quickly hurried away, knowing that he was still staring after me. He was SO disgusting! How can people stand to be around him. Oh yeah, because he's a "good time." Yeah, right. Part of my mind stopped that thought. _Well, he _was _incredibly, seductively charming. _No! No, no, no! I can not think that way. I was drunk, so of course I just enjoyed it more than I really would. Besides, he is _so _not my type, it'd be just wrong! He knows the kind of girls he should be fooling around with, and so do I. And I am not a trashy slut. Plus, I want a meaningful relationship, and he wants a one-night-stand that he'll probably forget the next day. Definetely not a good idea.

I made my way to my first class. I was majoring in English. I wanted to be a writer. I've always loved reading, then I started writing in highschool, and loved it.

I walked into the large building. I wasn't early, wasn't late. There were a couple dozen people already there, but the teacher hadn't come in the room yet. I went to the place with the least ammount of people, and took our my laptop. As I was setting up to take notes, I heard a friendly, familiar voice.

I looked up to see Jasper, and I smiled. It was nice to see someone slightly familiar. Sure, I didn't really know Jasper, but I definetely knew Alice, and he was her boyfriend.

"Hey, whatsup Bella?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Not much, rough night last night, huh?" I asked, laughing a bit, and I was reminded of the throbbing in my head. Same case for him, I guess, because his hands came to rest on his forehead and he shut his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," he said, and laughed, too. "This morning was horrible. Emmett threw up on the floor, luckily I made it to the bathroom." He made a grimace.

"Ha. I know what you mean."

"How was Alice?"

"Sick, obviously. She was in bed when I left, her class didn't start until eleven. It was odd not seeing her jump around, trying to dress me." I smiled. Hyper ole' Alice.

"That would have been different." He smiled. It was so good to see a friendly face. It distracted me from...Edward.

"Hey, where'd you go last night, though? It was like you were there, then just left." Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. Should I tell the truth? Probably not.

"Um, I just went to the bar."

"What? The other drinks weren't enough for ya?"

I laughed. We talked until the teacher came in to begin the class. It went by kind of fast. I've always enjoyed english classes, and all the different aspects of it. I took notes carefully, pinpointing the most important facts.

When class ended, I got up from my chair, and began walking towards the exit. Jasper walked with me. We walked along the pathway. Jasper told me that he was meeting up with Emmett and Rosalie for lunch at a small cafe, and asked me to join them. Alice and Jasper were going to have lunch later, so he wasn't going to eat much. on our way to the cafe, across the lawn I saw Edward. With a tan girl with long, wavy, silky blonde hair. She was gorgeous, but a slut, as I would have guessed. She wore shorts that might has well be bikini bottoms, and a tank top going as high above her belly button (pierced) that it could belong to a five year old.

I saw him whisper in her ear, and she laughed, running her hands up and down his arms. His muscles stood out, his white tshirt clinging to his biceps. I just couldn't help but be attracted to him. No one could. Though, I hated his guts. All of a sudden, he grabbed her waist, pulled her in, and started making out with her. I couldn't keep looking. It was disgusting. He probably didn't even know her. Why not be with her then? She was beautiful, in a hooker kind of way. And that's what he wanted, right? Why waste your time on me? I wasn't tan, I wasn't tall, I didn't have great hair, and I didn't find myself interesting.

As we turned into the cafe, I looked back once more, and he was still making out. He seemed to open his eyes for one second, and when he did, spotted me. He smiled against her plump lip injections, and using a hand around her waist, waved, and winked at me. Great.


End file.
